


Hero Effect (Mass Effect x My Hero Academia)

by Switchblade95



Category: Mass Effect, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switchblade95/pseuds/Switchblade95
Summary: With war on the brink between the Citadel Council and Batarian Hegemony and Terminus Systems a new race of aliens with superpowers called "quirks" appears on the galactic stage and adds in a new wild card in already volatile galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Very first fanfiction I have written So it's not perfect by any means so feel free to bring up any concerns you might have feel free to express them and I will try and improve it. Will try and update as much as possible but my schedule is currently packed so after the first couple of chapters updates will likely become more infrequent
> 
> Here is a quick timeline of events leading up to the story (minor date changes in regard to Mass Effect lore)
> 
> 1982 – A large asteroid enters the Earth’s atmosphere and disintegrates before impact
> 
> 1986 – The first “quirk” human is born in Qingqing China.
> 
> In the following years after quirks continued to manifest, riots, skyrocking crime and in extreme cases coups and civil wars break out throughout the world, in addition to this birthrates take a sharp decline and many attribute this to the genetic mutation causing quirks. To this day the origin of quirks is unknown with prominent theories involving a disease carried by rats.
> 
> 1990 – A man known only know as “All for One” gives his seemingly quirkless brother the quirk “All for One” not knowing the brother himself had a quirk called “One for All” that could be transferred to other users. The man having a strong sense of justice fought his evil brother but failed and transferred his quirk to another user and this tradition of passing on One for All continues to this day.
> 
> 1991-2040’s – as chaos continued throughout world heroes with quirk also began to emerge to bring back a just society and bring balance back to the world, countries just as Japan, China, United States and the European Union began to stabilize the situation with a big part coming from the emergence of heroes.
> 
> Modern Era
> 
> 2054 – With the need to maintain the balance many countries begin the process of regulating quirk use as well as a more unified world which includes signing a new UN Charter.
> 
> 2058 – The European Union centralizes into a single nation consisting of multiple states similar to the United States with surprisingly little backlash.
> 
> 2071 – Japan introduces quirk registration, requiring permits to use their quirks and engage in ‘hero activity”
> 
> October 21st 2096 – The United North American States is founded
> 
> November, 1st 2096 – secessionist and villains blow up the statue of liberty resulting in what is called the Second American Civil War. A unified response from UNAS forces as well as UN peacekeeping forces brought a swift end to the conflict on January 18th 2097 when remaining secessionist surrendered in Toronto.
> 
> 2099 – UA High School is opened in Musutafu Japan. This elite academy is one of the most prestigious hero training schools in the world.
> 
> 2101 – The United Nations Interstellar Bureau is founded with the goal of jumpstarting the exploration of space and future colonization of planets.
> 
> 2106 – Toshinori Yagi is born
> 
> 2109 – The first Extraterrestrial colony of Armstrong is founded.
> 
> 2111 – The first expedition to Mars occurs. Water and biological life is confirmed during this expedition and potential colonization locations of marked.
> 
> 2128 – UNIB begins the construction of interstellar warships and advanced commutators, this is met with a mixed response from other UN nations saying this is a waste of money and resources. UNIB however defends this action saying that the discovery of advanced extraterrestrial life is likely in the near future. The Public response is largely indifferent.
> 
> 2133 – The second Mars expedition commences and the science colony of New Lowell is founded.
> 
> 2137 – Izuka Midoriya is born
> 
> 2147 – All Might vs All vs One battle happens resulting in All Might seemingly defeating All for One. During the battle All Might is severely injured during the fight
> 
> 2149 – The Mars Prothean ruins are discovered by Alec Ryder and Jon Grissom and is confirmation of alien life. During their exploration of the ruins a Prothean Beacon is discovered and exposes Mass Effect Technology as well as activating the Charon Relay. Fear and Excitement runs through UNIB with fierce debate on what their next move should be. UNIB decides to share the information discovered on Mars with other leading nations and decide this information will be publicly disclosed at this time. On the matter of going through the Charon Relay it is announced further to minimize risk and safely introduced “Mass Effect” technology on their current ships.
> 
> 2151 – All Might transfer One for All to Izuka Midoriya
> 
> 2152-2153 – Midoriya enrolls at UA High School and events through the end of Season 3 happen

Chapter 1  
2153  
Citadel Council  
“Why is the Council directly summoning you for a meeting? Especially now that We are so damn close to proving the Hegemony is funding illegal slave trading in the Traverse!” shouted Garrus.

“Calm down Garrus, we have the evidence and the Batarians are not aware of our findings. Besides, if the council have information they only trust face to face then it must be important” said Nihlus.

“Knowing the council they probably want to do some bureaucratic ceremonial varren shit” chuckled Garrus.

“It’s this type of stuff they don’t tell you about during the recruitment process” joked back Nihlus. “Look, the Council says they don’t want visitors so hang out while I figure out what they want.” Nihlus went up to the elevator wondering why they needed him so badly and why his crew is not allowed to come with him to the Citadel Tower? The Council rarely got involved in Spectre matters and they knew that he was involved in his own mission so why interrupt it?

“Welcome to Citadel Tower” said the elevator VI and as he stepped out he noticed the entire tower was empty besides the Keepers and the three councilors themselves. Gone were the diplomats and the news reporters. Nihlus walked up the steps where he saw the three councilors on their podium.

“Spectre Nihlus Kryvik we apologize for the inconvenience, but this is a matter of extraordinary importance and as you can see” Said Councilor Tevos while gesturing to their surroundings is “of the highest confidentiality,” said Councilor Tevos.

Before Nihlus had the chance to even ask a question, the Turian councilor Spartacus continued. “72 hours ago we received news that Relay 314 had activated, after the closest battle fleet moved in we found out a series of Relays had activated.”

“The most interesting part of this revelation was the transmission, it is Prothean in a similar vein to the Prothean Beacon found in the Exodus Cluster” said Valern, the Salarian councilor.

“Is this the remnants of the Protheans coming back?” Nihlus asked himself, why else would they need him for this?

Tevos then spoke again, “We do not believe this is Prothean. Nihlus, do you know why Menae is one of the classified planets in Turian space yes?”

It was at this moment where it finally clicked for Nihlus, Menae is where the Hierarchy found mass effect technology. “So this is a first contact situation, but why ask me to get involved in first contact, isn’t that something reserved for a science and exploration crew?”

“We’re asking you Nihlus for the same reason you’re investigating the Batarians,” said Sparatus. “The Council cannot afford to be left in the dark on a new species potentially entering the game, especially while tensions with the Hegemony are at an all-time high and we have to know if this race will be a threat or a potential ally. We are asking you to be on this first contact expedition because we believe you’re the best man for the job, so do you accept?”

“I accept” answered said Nihlus, “however I must ask, who is taking over the Traverse operation?”

“Spectre Saren will take the lead role in the Traverse” said Valern bluntly. “Dossiers of the first contact team will be available in the Spectre office and you have the choice on who you want to accompany you on the expiation. Nihlus nodded his head before and began to leave the tower.

45 minutes later

“Why me?” Nihlus continued to ask himself as he continued looking through the Dossiers in the Spectre offices. “So these are the people who will be coming with me through Relay 314” as he looked at the Dossier of Mordin Solus. Former STG Operative, responsible for many scientific breakthroughs in the field of medicine, including curing the plague on Omega.  
“Impressive resume” Nihlus thought to himself, “So impressive in fact that the STG itself themselves still have classified information even though I don’t have access to” something which seemingly somewhat annoyed Nihlus.

As he continued to go through the Dossier he found an interesting choice for the mission Dr Liara T’Soni. “University of Serrice top graduate, multiple accredit theorem papers and Prothean archeologist. I mean for a young Asari it is an impressive resume but compared to the rest of the list isn’t T’Soni rather inexperienced?”

Finally he looked at who was going to be the diplomat for this mission where he found Nakmor Drack. “Old, Grumpy, Violent and a great representative for the Krogan, him and Wrex will have fun” as a small chuckle came from finished Nihlus with a small chuckle.

-

“One Horosk” said Garrus at the Dark Star Lounge.

“You feel like walking on the wild side tonight drinking this huh?” asked said the bartender while pouring his drink.

“You can say that” answered said Garrus. He was burning time until Nihlus was ready to embark on his mission, when out of the corner of his eye Tali entered the bar and sat next to Garrus, who immediately sat up straight.

“Uh high Tali, so you do anything interesting since we landed?”

Tali giggled a bit. “You know you’re not very good at hiding the fact you like me you know.”

Garrus began to choke on his drink and tried to recompose himself. “How long did you know?”asked Garrus still coughing.

“I’ve known for a while and honestly I think I feel the same way about you. You were the only one of this station who believed me about the intel about the Hegemony I found, and saving me from being assassinated doesn’t hurt either.”

“Well thank you, but for whatever reason Nihlus got summoned to the Citadel it is serious, but once we finish our mission I would like to have a serious relationship with you, anyways, what have you been up to since we landed?” Asked Garrus trying to change the subject.

“Just trying to find some new ship parts in the shops to send back to the Flotilla, I can see you are having a good time drinking your Horosk.”

“Ah you noticed that as Garrus continued to drink, just walking around Zakera Ward you see criminals and corruption all over the ward and C-Sec is just as incompetent as they ever been!” said an increasingly agitated Garrus.

“It is a reminder of why I left C-Sec, you can’t do anything to catch criminals without a barrage of red tape getting in your way of doing the job at hand!”

Before Garrus could continue his rant about C-Sec both he and Tali received a message on their Omni Tool from Nihlus, instructing them to Docking Bay 422.

“Huh” questioned Tali, “our ship is on D24. D24 is usually reserved for Asari aligned ships so I guess we are using a Asari vessel” as they continued down to the C-Sec headquarters where the elevator to the docking bay is where they ran into Vetra and Wrex.

“Wrex, Wrex, Wrex only on the Citadel for a couple of hours and you already found a way to get in trouble” smirked Vetra.

“Hehe, not my fault some people drink a little Batarian Brandy and want to fight me, and these Pyjacks always bring me here” sighed Wrex.

“Fight you Wrex?” said Garrus walking up to Wrex.

“About time you showed up Garrus, between dealing with C-Sec and Vetra…”

“What Wrex, you can’t take some teasing from an innocent little Turian girl?”, as Vetra was tapping Wrex’s head.

“Innocent my ass Vetra” muttered Wrex, “anyways Garrus you are close to Nihlus, do you know what is going on?”

“Yeah,” continued Vetra, “why are we going to another Docking Bay?”

“All I know is that the Council deemed it important enough to have the Citadel Tower completely cleared out for this meeting” said Garrus.

“Oh damn, I don’t know much about how the Spectres operate, but I know the Council is pretty hands off with them.”

Wrex then interrupted “How about we actually get on the ship and actually find out what the hell is going on instead of sitting here speculating”. All of them agreed and got on the elevator to D24 to finally find out what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
SSV Athena

Tensions on the Athena were at a boiling point as matriarch Lidayna stared down Nihlus who was meticulously scouted the entire and seemingly interviewed every last person on the ship.

“If you’re done snooping around and questioning my crew members, that by the way have a thorough background check and have a security clearance, are you going to explain why you’re necessary for an exploration mission or is that above my paygrade?” said an aggravated Lidayna.

NIhlus stared back the Asari matriarch as he just finished checking the escape pods and entered the ships war room. “For a wise matriarch you sure do jump to conclusions, seeing as we’re all going on a potentially dangerous mission, I would think going around and meeting my new crewmates to you know build a relationship” said Nihlus in a sarcastic tone.

Lidayna eyes thinned as she knew Spectre had a point “If your done exchanging greetings how about we actually plan out how we are going to handle this,” said a deflated Lidayna.

Nihlus entered the room and both of them began to iron out the details on how “Operation 314” as Lidayna called it would happen. After reviewing protocol on the study of local fauna and flora the issue of reviewing the dossiers came up when Nihlus decided he needed to ask about Dr. Liara T’Soni.

“I see T’Soni has an impressive amount of accolades for someone her age” remarked Nihlus.

“Yes, top of her class at the University of Serrice” remarked Lidayna not knowing where Nihlus was taking this.

“Matriarch I know it’s not my place to question your personnel decisions but what makes Liara special, with all the great Asari minds in the galaxy why her?”

“Age is not everything despite what the Matriarchs on Thessia want the rest of the galaxy want us to think. Dr. T’Soni is an expert on the Protheans, and with that Prothean signal that was received, there is no one better for investigating anything related to them” Lidayna says with pride and confidence.

“Since you get to ask a question, I think it’s only fair that I get a straight answer out of you.”

“Of course” said Nihlus.

“Honestly why did the council put you aboard the Athena? I get the Council does not want another Yahg first contact situation, but first contact is usually not exactly a spectre issue. And I know enough to know that the council does not pull a spectre off a mission and reassign them without a good reason, so what the hell is actually going on” asked Lidayna.

“It is public knowledge that the relationship between the Hegemony and the Council is poor, but it’s even worse than what the council tells the public. During my investigation I have found proof of the Batarians colluding with the major powers in the Terminus and that the Hegemony is preparing for war. This new species in the Solar System is in the firing lines of a potential Turian and Batarian war, and we need to assess what this species introduction on the galactic stage is going to affect the conflict” said Nihlus.

The matriarch’s eyes boomed open as she pounded the table in pure anger “I fucking knew it! The council only sees this as a way to use a new race entering the galaxy as a pawn to further a stupid war with the Batarians” Lidayna shouted, “and if you find this new race “problematic” then you are going to scurry right back to the Council for they can have a new threat to have an excuse to expand military spending and as an added bonus they get to be hostile to a race that does not agree to their ideals and morals!” Lidayna continued to rant.

“That’s not what this is about and your know it!” yelled the spectre back towards the matriarch.

“Then what is it? Are you going to tell me with a straight face that the Council is not going to use them as ether or pawn or see them as a threat when we discover them” asked Lidayna clearly questioning the true motive of this operation.

“I am not going to convince you of anything” said Nihlus, “but I am going to tell you the facts is that a potentially young spacefaring race could potentially end up in the path of an empire of slavers, do you want that?”

“Fine” reluctantly said Lidayna “but let me make one thing clear, I am this ship’s captain and while you are a spectre…”

“Look Lidayna.” interrupted Nihlus, “I am not going to strong arm this mission from you. I don’t know anything about diplomacy that does not involve shooting them in the head, and let me be clear the only reason I am here is to make sure we successfully welcome our potential new neighbors to the galactic community, learn about some Prothean secrets, and then return home safely with hopefully a new friend to boot” said a reassuring Nihlus to Lidayna.

Lidayna in turn nodded her head and said “We will be ready to embark soon, we should probably get the crew up to speed and make some history” as a weak smile came across the Asari’s face as she started to feel more comfortable about her new spectre crewmate.

Down in the Athena’s crew deck Garrus managed to find his way to the Athena’s main gun and Garrus could not control himself and decided to investigate what the Athena was packing.

“Armax III weapon system, a good choice if we get attacked” but then before Garrus could finish that sentence he looked down at the panel and saw that the gun has seemingly not been calibrated for months Garrus seemed to think. “What the hell is the point of even having a gun if you’re not going to have it calibrated” Garrus thought aloud.”

Garrus then decided this could not stand and began working on the calibrations, 10 minutes later he re ran the system diagnostics which revealed a .53 percent increase in accuracy. “Perfect” Garrus thought to himself when he heard a loud voice in the background

“I can see you’re straight off to work” a grumpy old voice said. Garrus turned around and he indeed saw a Krogan, one that had to be older than Wrex staring right back at him. “Nakmor Drack is the name” as he extended his hand out to Garrus.

“Garrus Vakarian” as he shook the Drack’s hand. “I’m impressed Garrus, you just arrived on the ship and the first thing on your mind making is making sure the gun is in proper combat condition.”

“A ship has guns for a reason, so at the very least make sure the work properly” responded Garrus.

“Ha, I like your logic kid!” responded an excited Drack.

Both Drack and Garrus moved their conversation to the nearby common area and began to discuss everything from favorite guns and comparing their kill count in the Terminus.

“So Drack, how did you managed to get roped into this?” asked Garrus.

“Well Garrus to keep the story short, me and Lidayna go back, long ways back when she was still a commando. Let’s just say we saved each other’s asses, and I was on the Citadel when Lidayna was named the Captain for the operation, and then she managed to convince higher up’s of giving me a “diplomat” position.”

“So that’s how you managed to get on here, for a second I thought old age got your mind fuzzy and you became a tool for the council.” joked Wrex.

“Wrex!” exclaimed Drack as he ran up to to Wrex in shocked excitement that Wrex was here, “since when did you leave Tuchanka, did Wreav slap you around like the Pyjacks do to each other?”

“Hehe Drack” responded Wrex. “For an old fossil you still talk a big game there.”

“You’re not some pup either Wrex, but if you think you are stronger than me I’m game for a challenge” said Drack.

Wrex and Drack then proceeded to go to the center of the room. Wrex pointed to Drack and then Drack proceeded to rear back his head and cracked his neck before delivering Wrex a massive headbutt, staggered backwards but remained standing.

“Have not felt a blow like that in a long time” complimented Wrex, “but it’s not enough!” as he then he pulled his head back and *BAM* hit Drack with his own headbutt that rattled the room but to Wrex’s surprise Drack remained up and standing.  
10 minutes later

“100 credit buy in!” Yelled Vetra standing on a makeshift pedestal taking bets as every crew member watched the two Krogan continue to headbutt each other, each placed their bets on which one was going to remain standing.

Liara looked on from the med bay with Mordin who was giving Tali medical treatment.

“You’re in perfect health” smiled Mordin. “I updated your immune booster to accommodate your ship transfer.”

“Thanks” said Tali when she saw the Salarian scientist placing a bet on the brawl.

“500 on Wrex” yelled Mordin.

“Mordin I did not expect you to be the gambling type” A dumbfounded Liara told Mordin.

“Gambling is the ultimate science that no one has a grasp on” smiled Mordin. “The calculations of odds, analyzing the situation and deciding rather the risk vs reward is worth doing the bet, fascinating utterly fascinating!” An excited Mordin said as he continued on while watching the fight.

“Liara right?” Liara turned behind her and noticed the young Quarian, Liara’s face blushed a bit as Liara reached for a handshake “yes I am Liara” the shy Asari said. “Tali’Zorah Nar Rayaa” as they both began to shake hands.

The two then began to talk and exchange their stories, and they got to this point. Liara was fascinated by Tali’s description of Flotilla while Tali enjoyed talking about her peoples culture to someone who actually seemed interested… even if the sound of skulls crashing into each other in the background was going on.

“What the hell is going on down there?” asked a stunned Lidayna as she entered the room.

“Beats me” Nihlus said with a somewhat sarcastic smirk on his face, having a fair idea of what was probably happening down there. Lidayna looked back at Nihlus, shook her head and went downstairs.

Drack gave Wrex yet another massive blow and still Wrex remained standing, “Tough bastard!” Drack thought seeing Wrex still on his feet. Before Wrex could get another blow in, the elevator opened and the entire room went silent when the matriarch stepped out of the elevator.

“Sorry to interrupt the entertainment, but in case you forgot we have rather important task at hand, so you two” as she pointed to the two Krogan “you each get one more hit in then to win or it’s a draw.”

Wrex smiled at this challenge and managed to get enough strength together to pull one last devastating blow. Wrex pulled head back and *CRACK* smashed his head flush into Drack’s chest. Drack staggered backwards trying to keep standing, but it was to no avail, and he fell.

“Well if we are done here meet me and Nihlus up on the CIC for we can get ready for departure” as Lidayna went back on the elevator.

After Vetra distributed the winnings to the crew members (as well as keeping a small rake for herself), everyone got their way upstairs and were greeted by Lidayna and Nihlus standing on the command deck above the Galaxy map in the Combat Information Center.

“I just want to say everyone on this ship was selected for a reason” as Nihlus gave a glance towards the entire crew before continuing, “that reason is because you proved yourselves to both me and Lidayna that you’re the best in your field and that in the face of pressure is when you rise even higher.” said Nihlus as he stood back to give the Matriarch the floor.

“Outside of this ship only 3 other people in the entire galaxy know about this mission and your all smart enough to know who those people are” said Lidayna with clear pride in her face before she continued. “Once we go through Relay 314 we will be working blind, we won’t know what we’ll find in there. Hell, we don’t know if the moment we go through that we will see our homes again and we will be taking that risk again and again, as we go through more of the uncharted relays.”

The excitement of the room soon went silent as the realization this is potentially a one way trip came to the forefront of their heads.

“Take solace however that no matter what happens, we will be the first explorers in generations to go through an uncharted relay. Remember that we could be the ones that could find technology that changes the very way of life for everyone in the galaxy, for generations to come! Finally, take solace that we could be the first xenos that introduce a young space faring race to the galactic community!” as Lidayna excitedly pounded her fist into the table as everyone in the room could not contain their excitement. Even Nihlus got a newfound drive to go through relay 314 after the matriarchs speech.

Nihlus gave the signal to the Salarian pilot, and the Athena soon raced towards the Widow relay, “Citadel control confirming departure”, as Kallo began final preparations of the relay jump.

“SSV Athena departure confirmed, have a safe flight and we look forward to your return to the Citadel.”

“Okay 3,2,1” said Kallo as the Athena was soon pulled into the gravitation field of the relay and within seconds the ship was soon enough in the Annos Basin in a matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Khar’Shan

On the outskirts of the capital city of the Batarian Hegemony, Balak overlooked a Hegemony shipyard where dozens of slaves (mostly Asari and Turians) were being forced repair Batarian ships, among other often times dangerous tasks, while being overseen by soldiers as well as mercenaries of the Hegemony. Balak was walking on the terrace above the shipyard, when in the corner of his upper right eye he saw a dispute being a captured Turian pilot and a Blue Suns bodyguard in which the Turian stood up to the Batarian by refusing to work.

“I am giving you one chance to get your bony ass back underneath that ship and getting back to work!” as the Batarian whipped the Turian across the head with the pistol and she fell down.

The Turian quickly got back on her feet and before the merc could respond he was thrown back by a biotic throw from the Turian slave, as soon as she did that every marksman in the shipyard had their gun aimed solely at her head.

“Wrong decision buddy!” as he pulled a Carnifex pistol out and *BAM* the gunshot went off and the Asari slave next her dropped dead as blood began to pour from the back of her head.

“Let me make myself clear, I will kill every last one of these slaves unless you do exactly like I say and get back to work.”

Guilt ran through the Turian’s body. Knowing her actions had caused another person's death, she swallowed her pride and obeyed the thug’s commands. Except as soon as turned around to get on her knees, another bang rang through the shipyard and the Turian dropped dead.

“What the fuck are you doing!” as Balak rushed down to confront the merc who just murdered two slaves.

“I just, I just wanted to show these slaves who their master is and what happens when you do not do exactly what is told of them” said the merc trying to save his ass.

Enraged Balak grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him.

“That Turian you just murdered was a highly skilled pilot within the Turian military, we had a valuable asset and your dumb ass not only killed that asset, you also killed another slave! Do you think they grow on fucking trees!?” as Balak screamed, all the while he continued to choke he merc.

“I’m sorry” said the merc desperately trying to breath.

“Unlike you I am going to be merciful, now since two slaves are dead by your hand I think it is only fair that you get to experience, let’s say two weeks, as a slave. It will straighten you out, now get your ass on the ground and fix that fucking ship!” yelled Balak. The merc complied fearing for his life and began working on the ship the Turian used to be on not 15 minutes ago.

Balak continued to walk the shipyard examining the ships, the slaves, and the overseers who clearly were acting more professionally after seeing what happened earlier with their colleague who shot two of the slaves. Soon enough Balak managed to get to the administration building, where the receptionists informed him of a message waiting for him, and so Balak raced upstairs to the terminal to get in contact with his “associate”.

“Took you long enough Balak” the distorted voice told Balak.

“I’ve been busy” snapped back Balak.

“Well, while you been busy, the Turian military has sent a fleet to secure this so called “relay 314”. I suspect that the council has already or is in the process of sending an exploration team. In other words, our chance to capture the Prothean technology and whatever else in in those uncharted systems IS GONE BALAK!” Screamed the distorted voice to the point where you could barely make out what it was actually saying.

“Calm down! You and I both know we do not have the strength yet to engage in full on war with the Council” retorted Balak before continuing. “Currently we have some loose strings that need taking care of before we go any further.”

“Omega” the mysterious voice on the terminal responded, to which Balak shook his head in agreement.

“Exactly. I think it’s time we broke the first rule of Omega.”

-

The mood on the SSV Athena since takeoff was pure business as everyone was making sure everything was up to order. Down in engineering Tali and the crew triple checked the drive core after going through the Ninmah Cluster, the drive core nearly shutting down after the mass effects fields overloaded. Things were just as hectic on the crew deck, where Garrus continued meticulously to calibrate the main gun to the point where it could shoot through a pinhole with 100% precision while Drack was checking on the ships shielding to assure it could sustain itself in case combat was necessary, while on the other end of the deck Mordin made sure his lab was prepared for any and all specimens they would potentially encounter.

“Come on, this is not the time to fail me now” panicked Liara who was trying desperately to get her invention to function properly. Sweat poured down her face as she opened up the device to see where the malfunction was occurring. “It has to be something small” thought Liara as she glanced through the small box where she noticed the main processing chip has a malfunction. She quickly ran to control panel to run a diagnostics test in any attempt to have this work.

Right before Liara ran the test, the ships VI speaker rang out across the room informing the crew to be at the CIC in the next ten minutes.

“We’re almost there and the only reason I’m on this ship is because of this invention of mine and if does not work then not only did I embarrass the matriarch but if I can’t fix then the… NO” thought Liara as she began to run the diagnostics and she saw the problem.

“The Prothean linguistics accumulator code is wrong,'' she quickly rushed to the nearby terminal and worked to reset the code, thinking “Hopefully that worked” as she hit the reset. Sweat continued to pour as she tested her device again and thankfully it is saying it is now working. A sigh of relief came across Liara right when Lidayna messaged Liara on her Omni tool informing her that it is time.

“Approaching Relay 314” Kallo told Nihlus and Lidayna, who standing on each side of him.

“Unidentified cruiser on the command of the Citadel Council this is restricted space, please identify yourself” the Turian commander informed the SSV Athena.

“This is Nihlus Kryik with Special Tactics and Reconnaissance with the SSV Athena.”

“Stand by for confirmation of credential” responded the Turian fleet.

“”I got the decoder attached to the probe, it is ready to go.”

“Liara, you’re 100% this is going to work?” asked Lidayna.

“Umm well, well...” Liara began to stutter.

“LIARA” Lidayna raised her voice “Are you sure this will work or not?”

“I don’t know, it malfunctioned earlier and while I believe I fixed it, I have not had the opportunity to test it.”

“Shit, well, let’s hope you fixed it then” Lidayna told Liara.

“SSV Athena credentials verified you are clear to go through Relay 314 good luck” said the Turian commander as the fleet clear the path to the Relay.

“We’ll not going to know if the decoder will work unless we use it the damn thing” said Lidayna as she cued Kallo to launch a probe through the Relay.

Kallo slowly drove the ship as close as he could to the mass relay before angling the ship to a position for the probe will go straight through. “Okay time to make some history” as he launched the probe and almost as soon as it was released the probe disappeared to the other side of the relay, Liara quickly turned on her Omni tool to track the information on the decoder as both her and Lidayna watched anxiously hoping it would work.

“80%” the VI has processed from the relay, it felt like an eternity for Liara watching the percentage creep up points at a time. Nihlus, curious to know why they had not gone through the relay walked over to Liara and the Lidayna to see what was going on.

“We have clearance to go through the relay so what holding you?”

“This” as Lidayna pointed at Liara’s Omni tool. Liara turned around and saw the Spectre standing large over her.

“Dr. T’Soni what is the reason we are not going through” Nihlus asked Liara in a more friendly tone than he usually does.

“Back when I was still at the University of Serrice, during a module on relays this was, well is my final project. This decoder scans all previous history of a relay, including uncharted relays not connected to the Citadel Relay Network. If my theory is correct then this device should be able to tell what activated the relay.” Liara told Nihlus.

“Very impressive” thought Nihlus and it was at that moment Liara’s Omni tool informed the scan was complete.

“Okay everyone, this is what we signed up for.” Lidayna told everyone on the ship. “Kallo, please do the honors,”

“It’d be my pleasure” smiled Kallo as he began to drive the Athena towards the relay as the gravitational pull of the relay pulled the ship through.

A sigh of relief fell across everyone on the Athena along with the realization they just made history and were still alive. Liara read through all of the information received and was noticeably excited that the decoder worked exactly as planned, as she projected the information onto the Galaxy Map. Everyone gathered around the map in awe of what just happened.

“Unbelievable, all the information regarding the information translated from the Prothean languages in minutes, ramifications for the field of space exploration are unprecedented” as Mordin began to theorize out loud.

“I don’t know 99% of what your thing just did, but whatever it was it worked kid.”

“Thanks Drack” smiled Liara, who began to blush as adulation was poured upon her by everyone on the crew. Even Nihlus and Lidayna complimented her, and making either of the two do so was no easy task.

Both Lidayna and Nihlus turned their focus on the map.

“The three systems we now know of, 313 Kite, 312 Beta, and 311 Alpha are all clustered near each other” observed Nihlus.

“Indeed with all of them in close proximity to each other, we can fully explore all these systems quickly without garnering too much attention” Lidayna pointed out. They were both skimming through the information when Garrus came and pointed out these systems would be within the Hegemony’s claim in that sector of space. With that piece of troubling news out of the way, the Athena began to explore Relay 314 probing everything in sight but nothing of interest came out of it.

Back in Nihlus quarters Nihlus connected to the Council.

“We explored this system up and down, and nothing” sighed Nihlus.

“Then the worst case scenario has come to pass with the objective we want being within contested space” said the Salarian councilor.

“It does not matter” hissed Sparatus, “the fact remains that even if they discover the relay the Batarian Hegemony would be in violation of Galactic law if they activated it.”

Tevos looked disappointed at Sparatus continuing to find an excuse to go to war. “If they activate the relay it would indeed invoke a valid Casus Belli for war, but by the same token we can’t send a patrol fleet to their backyard as it would also be seen as a provocation. You continue on your mission while we try to deescalate the Batarian conflict by inviting their leadership to the Council.”

“Are you serious Tevos” we offered them the terms for reinstatement years ago and they refused” retorted Nihlus.

“We need to open a new line of communication and at the very least try to come to an understanding with them Sparatus” Tevos responded with Valern nodding his head in agreement.

“Fine have it your way I agree to this summit for what good it would do” resentfully said the Turian councilor.

-

Aria T’Loak sat on her couch overlooking the Afterlife Nightclub.

“The queen of criminals, degenerates and all types of scum in the galaxy all on one station” Aria told herself while sipping on a cocktail when her Turian bodyguard informed her of a spectre landing on Omega.

“Oh how fascinating” an unimpressed Aria told her bodyguard. “Send him/her up I guess.”

Aria continued to sip on her drink when the Spectre did indeed arrive. People in the nightclub looked on in shock when the lanky Salarian walked straight up Aria's lounge almost like he did not know or care who she was.

“Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Re….” when her bodyguards pulled guns on him.

“That’s close enough” Aria told Bau while a Batarian bodyguard began scanning Bau.

“If you had any reason to believe I was not who I said I was then I would already be dead, so you can stop your little power trip Aria” said Bau. Aria ignored him and told the spectre to sit.

“So Spectre, here I am minding my own business and here you are as far as you can be from Council space bothering me, so spit it out”

“Ms. T’Loak, I have some information you deem useful if you value your life. I got on a very good source the Blue Suns are planning a coup to usurp you.”

“Ah is that right” asked Aria, “even if I were to believe you, why does it matter to you that some mercs want me dead, like I don’t deal with that every day as it is” asked Aria.

Jondum tossed a datapad at Aria “This is not a normal case of thugs killing each other for power; the Blue Suns are being funded.” At that moment the door to the nightclub blew wide open and a squad of Blue Suns rushed the room.

Almost everyone in the nightclub almost immediately pulled a gun on the mercs and a tense standoff began.

“The entire station on this station is currently being besieged, so don’t think you have a leg to stand on.”

“Ah Tarak. I should have known you would pull a stunt like this at some point, seeing as you always did try to play out of your league.”

Angered rushed through Tarak’s face, “Balak told me you got two options Aria, one you keep Omega and don’t die, and you can even continue to play queen on this pisshole of a station in exchange that you acknowledge the Batarian Hegemony as the rightful leaders of Omega. Option two involves me killing every last one of these bastards in this nightclub and taking this place by force.”

“You know what Tarak I agree, you can Balak tell I’ll agree to his terms as soon as hell freezes over!” it was at that moment when Aria and Bau opened fire on the Blue Suns and the Afterlife Nightclub devolved into a war zone.

“Nyreen this is Aria, what’s your position?!” yelled Aria.

“I’m down towards the apartments being swarmed by these bastards!”

“Nyreen hold your position we will be down there shortly. Gavorn, Spectre, put yourselves to use and follow me!” Aria told the two of them.

The trio shot their way out of the Nightclub, and fought their way through the slums when they eventually found Nyreen barricaded in the corner of an abandoned shop.

“Are you okay?” asked Aria.

“Shit I’m fine” responded Nyreen. “Look the situation is fucked, entire blocks are occupied, those loyal to you are being gunned down left and right, we need to abandon the station and regroup” Nyreen told Aria.

“Screw that we have you, me, Gavorn and a Spectre on our side, we can still push these assholes back” as Aria was trying to convince her to stay and fight.

“Don’t be an idiot Aria, we are heavily outnumbered and if we don’t leave now we are all going to die” said Gavorn.

Even if Aria did not want to admit it, she knew the only way to ever retake Omega was to retreat the station.

“Fine. Bau, if you’re serious about keeping me alive then lead us to your vessel” Aria told the Spectre.

Bau led the three of them to his ship, cutting down nearly a dozen men in the process. They continued down the street until they reached the docking bay, that by now was overrun by Blue Sun mercenaries.

“Get behind those crates” Bau told Aria, Gavorn and Nyreen as he quickly pointed out the gunship overhead.

“Aria, I gave you the opportunity to use your head, but it looks like you rather die instead” yelled Tarak through the loudspeakers in the gunship, that immediately rained down fire on them.

“Gavorn, Nyreen take out the goons, me and the Spectre will go after Tarak” Aria directing orders. Both Aria and Bau launched an assault on the gunship with Aria doing a biotic lash while Bau attempted to Overload the ship’s shields via his Omni Tool. Tarak pulled an evasion maneuver to recover his gunship’s shielding before launching a rocket towards Gavorn and Nyreen.

“Nyreen” Aria cried out seeing both of them both unconscious. Fueled by rage, Aria quickly shot all the remaining ground troops on the docking bay before rushing towards Gavorn and Nyreen, desperately trying to give them medical aid.

“Aria, reinforcements are coming!” Bau told Aria while still taking potshots at the gunship.

“You think you can fuck with the Blue Suns T’Loak!?” Tarak began, spamming rockets across the room. “You could have been a part of something special, but instead you chose-” only for his rant to be cut off by an explosion as the ship went down in flames. Both her and Bau turned around to see a Krogan holding an M-920 Cain.

“Patriarch, you had the perfect opportunity to see me dead, so why save me?” asked Aria with a confused and somewhat angry tone in her voice.

“If anyone is going to have the honor of killing you then you better believe it will be me, now get the hell out of here” as Patriarch walked away. Both Aria and Bau took the cue and grabbed up their injured companions and by the time the reinforcements showed up, the vessel was long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
SSV Athena  
“Approaching Relay Beta in approximately 30 minutes” the ships VI announced throughout the ship while Nihlus, along with Mordin were in the ship’s research and medical lab.

“Thank you for the assistance you and crew gave me down on the field on the garden worlds we landed on these last couple of days. The samples we obtained will prove invaluable for the planets viability of colonization.” said Mordin, who had a keen eye on one of the creatures they found in 311 Beta.

“Damn fine lab setup you have here Mordin” as Nihlus looked around the lab in awe of everything that was going in there and the fact Mordin was able to keep it organized and moved around the room with such ease.

“I agree a fine lab they have here indeed, everything a scientists could need is here, though I for selfish reasons like running an underfunded lab myself.”

“Oh really? I would think that someone who worked with the Salarian Special Task group would lose their mind working with such an underwhelming setup” Nihlus responded to Mordin.

“Trust me getting the ability to with the right equipment is great, it is just as I remember after my retirement from STG running a small clinic in Omega having to treat thousands with limited resources and all the chaos surrounding the clinic…. it’s a rush you can’t replicate in an environment like this” smiled Mordin.

“Someone else who also excelled in chaotic situations, he’s someone I might need to steal from Lidayna to put on my crew” thought Nihlus when his Omni tool starting beeping. Nihlus looked down and saw the message was marked classified and had to cut his conversation with Mordin short.

“Hey Mordin it was nice meeting you but I got a high priority message I need to attend to” as the Turian extended his Talons on his hand out for a handshake.

“Pleasure meeting you to Spectre Kryik,” as Mordin also extended his hand for a handshake before Nihlus went rushing off to his private quarters.  
“What a joke the Council is” Garrus told Wrex after the Citadel News Network reported that a summit between the Hegemony and the Council was going to take place.

“How convenient that the Blue Suns manage to pull off a coup on the same day this summit is announced, how can they be this blind?“ questioned Vetra.

“Let me answer that for you Vetra” Wrex interrupted; “the Council are spineless Pyjacks, it’s easier for them to play blind and ignore what the Hegemony is actually doing as long as it does avoids the conflict going public.”

Garrus began to pace around the cargo hold trapped within his thoughts that after all the hard work they did over the past year and now with the news that Omega fell to the Blue Suns and that the Council is seemingly bending over to appease Hegemony it seems everything they did over the past year was a waste of time.

“Garrus you look tense” as Tali put her hand on his shoulder. Garrus jumped back a little bit not expecting Tali to be there.

“It’s just that while we been out here exploring star systems all the progress we made is being reversed. I mean what if there is no Prothean technology in this system and this has been a giant waste of all of our time?” Garrus told Tali.

“Come on Garrus, that signal came from one of these four systems and there is only one left to explore, besides you and me get to spend more time together that does not involve us risking life and death fighting the scum of the galaxy” as Tali got close to Garrus and laid her head on him.

Garrus looked down and smiled at Tali “I just wish we get find something important here, and I hope I can get under that mask of yours again,” as Tali began to blush underneath her helmet.

“You were on Omega when the coup took place!?” Nihlus asked Bau while talking to him through his Omni tool.

“The Blue Suns had the entire station under besiege even before Tarak gave the offer to Aria.”

“You said something about a Balak running the operation; do you have any information on him?” Asked Nihlus as he jotted down information Bau was giving him on the Omega coup.”

“I don’t know much on this Balak character other than he operates in the Traverse as a middle man for the slavers in the Terminus Systems and potential buyers in the Traverse and Council Space.”

“Okay, thank you for the update; please whatever you do you need to make sure Aria stays alive.”

“Will do, Jondum Bau out” as the of line commination ended.

-  
20 minutes later  
Everyone moved to the helm of the Athena as the ship began the process of jumping through “Relay 311 Beta.” Kallo again prepared the ship for the jump and soon enough they were entered in the last of the unknown star systems.

“Kallo, slow down and scan everything that is remotely interesting, what we’re looking for has to be in this system” as Lidayna directed orders to the pilot.

“We exited near a small planet, an ice dwarf with a four moons” examined Liara.

“Look at how close the close the Relay is to the planet’s largest moon. And when you couple that with all the debris in proximity it is probable that until recently the Relay was encased in ice and acted like a moon” observed Mordin.

“Very observant there Mordin, but no one used the Relay on this end so what caused it to get activated?” Lidayna started towards Liara hoping she would have a theory.

“It has to be related to the Prothean signal, either a timed event took place or an alien species found it and activated it, that’s my hypothesis anyways matriarch.”

They continued to scan every planet, moon and mineral deposit they found, noting that so far nothing unusual about this system, other than its above average number of planets, until they reached the asteroid belt.

“Lidayna the Prothean signal is nearby, my scanner is going crazy!” A spark of energy erupted in the room at the news that what they are looking for is finally in reach.

“Thank god, I thought we would never find that damn thing” Vetra said.

Wrex agreed with Vetra “We can finally recover this Prothean whatever and give it away to the Council and then they can bicker over it,” Wrex proclaimed.

Kallo opened up the ship’s scanner and discovered another revelation, “Not trying to add anymore drama here, but there is someone other than us and Protheans in this system” as he played a message that was not known to any race in the galaxy while showing an image of an primitive (by Council standards) satellite and mining drone on the asteroids belt’s dwarf planet. Shock, excitement and a touch of nervousness filled the room as everyone began muttering to themselves about what was going on.

“Everyone we need to keep our heads!” Lidayna yelled out to the crew as everyone went silent. “This is confirmation of alien life in this system and we need to keep that in mind. Nihlus activate first contact protocols.” Nihlus accepted the order and began to remind the squad on the to do’s and don'ts under this protocol.

-  
New Lowell, Mars  
On a small science outpost on Mars the entire populace led by Alec Ryder worked frantically on this “beacon” that was discovered within the ancient ruins on this planet one week ago to the day.

“It is still hard to believe that 20 years ago, when this colony was founded, people thought this was a waste of money and the search of alien life was a pipedream at best and pure madness at worst.” Alec Ryder told Jon Grissom.  
(Quirk: Past Events)   
“I agree with what little information you already gotten out of that thing already, our technology is going to jump generations” proclaimed Grissom (Quirk: Finger Laser) “It’s just, we need to be careful with the distribution of this information. The villains are getting more ambitious and dangerous these days since All Might’s retirement. The fact they have the confidence to openly attacks institutions like Ascension and UA is troubling.”  
“I get that the world is becoming more unstable as of late, but come on you do honestly believe All Might presence stopped a person from robbing a bank in Belgium” Grissom responded to Ryder. “His retirement sure as shit does not does not help matters, the mere fact is villains are getting more ambitious and All Might for example retiring is only going to give them more of a reason to try to attempt their more ambitious plans” Ryder explained to Grissom. 

“No doubt we need to be careful with this information, but as someone who helps occasionally teach at Ascension I’ve seen the potential the next generation of heroes has, most of them right now could probably be competent Heroes. And as for UA, between the sports festival and the fact they survived two major assaults on them, I say those villains are fucking with the wrong kids. Anyways, Anderson and Dr. Brynn Cole should be back from the ruins soon enough.”

-  
Mars Prothean Ruins  
“Dr. Brynn I think I found something important” as David Anderson (Quirk: Blink) was holding a crystalized shard.

“Let me see” as she grabbed the shard from Anderson and began to examine it. “Anderson look within the shard, you see the green tint and feel the energy inside this thing?” asked Brynn.

“It has a similar energy reading to the beacon, I think it might be what we need to fully understand the beacon” Brynn.” “Exactly my thoughts, we should probably get back to the settlement Ande” when a sonic boom rocked the room and Anderson and Brynn were sent flying backwards.

Anderson regained his bearings while climbing out of some of the rubble the sonic boom threw him into and ran towards Brynn who was still laying on the ground.

“Brynn are you okay” as Anderson began shaking Brynn.

“I’m fine” as she had her hand on her head, “where the hell did that boom come from?”

“I don’t know, but it had to be massive, bigger than any ship UNIB has” responded.  
Anderson, who pulled Brynn up and then tried contacting New Lowell to no avail, the sandstorm was causing too much interference and making any response they got inaudible.

They began to trek back to New Lowell when Anderson decided to stop the rover near an overlook.

“Captain why are we stopping, we need to get back to New Lowell before the sandstorm makes it impossible to see.”

“Whatever caused that sonic boom is in this direction, this overlook can help potentially see what is going on,” as Anderson began to the top of the cliff.

Both Anderson and Cole got to the top of the cliff and both used their binoculars to get the lay of the land.

“Brynn you see that probe about 30 meters over there?”

“Yes it does not look like anything we have” observed Brynn. Anderson pondered on what the best course of action.

”Anderson, If I may give a suggestion” asked Brynn.

“Of course Doctor” as Anderson looked towards Brynn hoping she had an idea. “Your quirk, if you can blink us over there we can take a quick examination and if we’re fast we can still get back to base while visibility is still manageable.”

“Sounds like an idea there doctor.” Both Anderson and Dr. Cole jumped backwards and looked up and saw Alec Ryder and Jon Grissom.

“Alec, Jon what the hell you doing way out here?!” as Brynn ran up to give Alec a hug.

“I guess I we caught that exploration fever you two apparently attracted” smiled Alec. After exchanging ideas around a bit, Alec, Jon, and Brynn grabbed onto Anderson’s shoulder, Anderson blinked his eyes and in a split second they were at the probe.

-  
3:05 PM  
“We will be approaching the probe any moment now” Nihlus told Lidayna and Liara as he was driving the hovercraft across the red wasteland. “Visibility is pretty shit out here, are you two sure doing a recovery mission in these conditions is smart” Wrex asked.

“Negative Wrex, if first contact on this races homeworld goes flop then at the very least we need to recover this Prothean technology” explained Nihlus.

“Umm Nihlus we have a situation as he pointed the four bipedal Aliens right next to the probe” Liara said in utter shock.

“Oh my god.” Ryder thought as the alien vehicle came into focus and stopped just mere meters away from them. Everyone was frozen in pure shock at what was happening as the door to the hovering door opened. Grissom and Ryder both signaled to Anderson and Dr. Cole to drop their weapons.

The first alien out of the vehicle was tall lanky creature with three digits on their hands and fingers, fully clad in red and black armor. Though they could not see his face through the helmet Alec noted it seemed like the alien was closely examining everything it could about them.  
-  
From what Nihlus could tell about these aliens he was seeing was that they somewhat resembled Asari, looking at their hands and legs. Through their masks he noticed their light complexion with one of them being slightly darker. What caught him off guard, however was one of the aliens fingering with what look like tiny red lasers surrounding their fingers, could it be the product of their gauntlet? Nihlus then noticed them dropping their weapons; in return he dropped his sidearm and banged on the hovercraft where Liara and Wrex popped out.

“Two more of them” Grissom whispered to Ryder. The one that came out the left side was a large alien that also had three toes, but was much larger and bulkier, and as Dr. Cole whispered to everyone, it’s eyes were wide apart from each other like that of many an animal of prey.

On the right came out a humanoid alien creature that unlike the others was clad in some sort of skinsuit inseat of armor. They could see what they assumed was a female alien had blue skin, with what looked like tentacles on the back of “her” head. Other than that she was very human-like with her hands, feet, eyes and general build being similar to that of a woman, bearing they did not have a mutation quirk of course.

“Nihlus what do we do, they seem peaceful” asked Liara for guidance on what to do next.

“You can mind meld right Liara? I say walk slowly, try to communicate with them and see if you can attempt pulling it off about carefully,” Nihlus told Liara.

“What do you think there saying” asked Anderson.

“I don’t know David, but whatever it is I bet they are going through the same shock we are right about now,” whispered Grissom back to Anderson.  
“Guys look the blue alien is walking forwards!” Brynn told the group, clearly nervous.

“Keep your nerve young doctor, if they wanted to kill us, I think they would have already done it” as Ryder tried to calm Brynn, then as soon as he said that he began to slowly walk towards her to try communicating with the alien.

Everyone from both looked on in awe at what was going on watching both of them slowly walking towards each other. Liara began trying to communicate to him that she wanted him to touch her by pointing at him then making a notion that she wanted him to grab her. Ryder then decided to mimic the same motions back towards the alien hoping this was working as a form of communication.

“This is never going to work unless I take a risk” when it that moment Liara walked faster towards Ryder and grabbed his shoulders to perform the mind meld. Anderson, Brynn and Grissom grabbed their guns while Nihlus and Wrex got into combat position.

Ryder’s felt a sensation of someone else being in his head, something he could not explain and then he heard a calm female voice speaking to him.  
“My name is Liara T’Soni of the crew of the SSV Athena, we do not mean you any harm. Please take this communicator” and then the voice was gone and Ryder was back in reality. The alie-, ‘Liara’ Ryder corrected himself, was holding a rectangular device in her hands, which Alec took and put up against his helmet

“Dr T’Soni, I am Alec Ryder representing the United Nations Interstellar Bureau, can you understand me?”

“Yes, after the meld I was able to understand your language and we gave you and your crew technology to talk to us. I will have to handle the translation between our groups myself, until we have enough material to get the autotranslators working well enough.”

“How, how did you find us?” muttered Alec.

“About six days ago a Prothean signal was received across the galaxy activating previously uncharted relays back into their network. We have reason to believe that whatever that whatever caused it is on this planet.”

“Yes. About a week ago we discovered an ancient ruin where we found a beacon of alien origin. I have been trying to use my quirk to try to recreate the scene of what happened here, but it was too old for me to get anything that useful” Alec explained to the aliens.

“Wait what the hell is a quirk?” asked Wrex, which Liara relayed back to the human, if a bit more diplomatically.

“It’s hard to explain, but about 150 years ago...” as Ryder along with Anderson, Cole, and Grissom explained the origin of quirks and how it brought their world to near chaos and how quirks works such as the classification of mutation, transformation, and emitter quirks functioned, and how that in the year 2153 about 80% of the population has some sort of quirk.

“This is absolutely amazing!” proclaimed Liara, who wanted to know everything about this species, completely forgetting about the main reason they were here, to find the Prothean beacon.

“Sorry to be rude, but you said you have the beacon” Nihlus said trying to get the conversation back on track, even though he admits that this species sure is interesting to say the least.

“Yes it is back at camp, this storm however will make it too dangerous to attempt to drive, if everyone can touch me, I think I can blink us back to camp,” said Anderson who was squinting back at New Lowell trying to pinpoint a location to blink two.

“Okay I think I got a location, everyone touch me and do not let go, I can get also there In an instant” smiled Anderson. Everyone from Ryder to Wrex put a hand on him and he blinked and they were back at the base camp.

-  
5:33 PM Friday  
UNIB Headquarters  
Vancouver, United North American States  
It’s been two hours since an alien spaceship has attempted contact with the leadership of Earth, despite their best efforts to try to invoke a media blackout on the matter rumors on the internet and even some major news stations across the world began reporting on a possible first contact situation which was causing chaos across the world from Vancouver to Tokyo demanding answers on what was going on.  
“There are reports that an unidentified flying object is currently contacting the Interstellar Bureau, is this true?” asked the reporter trying to dig an answer out of the UNIB spokesperson.

“The Interstellar Bureau is investigating a currently an anomaly detected by our deep space sensors, other than that any reporting of alien contact cannot be verified at this time” as the rainbow colored man ended the interview and began walking back to UNIB headquarters still be swarmed by reporters wanting answers.

Inside the headquarters everyone was rushing around trying to understand what the aliens were trying to say.

“Forward them every human language possible to their computers” a scientist told someone who was on a computer terminal to do, he went upstairs to where he saw a gilled man who turned out to be the Vancouver/Seattle chief of police talking on a phone with from what he could hear an official from Vancouver International Airport about having the Airport cleared.

“Sorry for eavesdropping but why is the airport being clear, is it about that first contact situation?” The officer turned around and told him to follow him into a backroom.

“Look I am not supposed to tell you this but I got orders from the UNIB Director General that preliminary communication has been established and they are organizing a first contact event, now I did not tell you anything” as the officer walked away and resumed his duties.

-  
The Next Day  
5:54 PM  
“We managed to establish basic communications with what they call themselves as humans and we have been given a landing zone” Lidayna told Nihlus on his Omni tool.

“We also made contact on our end and found a Prothean beacon but we need to talk about these humans; they have what I don’t know if it is evolution or a genetic mutation they call “quirks” with impressive abilities such as one being able to shoot lasers out of their fingers and another one being able to blink their eyes and teleport to another location, do any of you have a theory?” asked Nihlus.

“We’ve noticed it too when we got a video feed to the government HQ such as one of them having a Reptilian type body which they explained away as a quirk!” Lidayna responded to Nihlus.

“We also launched 3 probes planeside which revealed something fascinating; like Thessia this planet has Element Zero engrained within the ecosystem, Mordin hypothesis is that this is what is causing this “quirks.”

“But that does not make sense” Liara rebutted “They said that quirks only manifested about 150 years ago!”

“Simple, I suspect a large deposit of Element Zero, maybe an asteroid. crashed onto this planet and the Element Zero over time got ingrained into the ecosystem which is the cause of these ‘quirks’.”

“It is an interesting theory, hopefully we can learn more after official first contact” Lidayna told him as she moved to the CIC podium to give another speech.

“Remember this day as we make history!” Lidayna told the remaining crew. “Drack, Garrus, I want you two in the rear acting as ‘bodyguards’ coming out rear, remember concussive rounds only in your weapons if a worst case scenario incurs.”

“Understood” Garrus told Lidayna as both he and Drack got their guns prepared for concussive only.

“Vetra and Mordin I want you two right behind me while I come out first as the Matriarch began finally preparations for landfall.  
-

6:10 PM  
Just on the outskirts of Vancouver the entire world gazed upon the Vancouver International Airport with a mixture of fear and excitement over rumors that alien vessel was going to descend upon the city of Vancouver. Dozens of news helicopters as close as they could legally trying to get a view upon the airport.

“Make sure everyone that does not have authorization is removed from the island!” shouted a UNIB official.

“Ma’am, a pro hero put up invisible walls managed to block all roads that lead into the airport” a young man informed the official.

“Tell him good work and tell him to make sure to keep a lookout towards at the Fraser River just for no one gets any stupid ideas. “Yes ma’am” he smiled back and got into the police car driving back towards the entrance to the island.

“The unidentified flying object has just entered the Earth’s atmosphere” yelled a scientist tracking the UFO from an onboard computer on the helicopter, someone else said “I just got off the phone with the leaders of UNAS, European Union, Chinese and Japanese governments wanting to know…”

“Tell them to wait like the rest of the world” an Indian man and the Director General of the United Nations Interstellar Bureau Amul Shaskir (Quirk: Control Tree’s) told the woman as the helicopter landed.

“”We got breaking news, sources say that the helicopter that landed is that of the prime minister as soon as, oh my god” when she looked up as a massive shadow encompassed the entire island and nearby surrounding area as a spaceship at least 150 meters long began to descent.

The ship released its landing pads and crashed into the surface leaving large crack lines along the runway. Shaskir looked on outside with sweat pouring down his face waiting along with the rest of the door for that hatch to open.

On the other side Lidayna mind raced while she waited for that hatch to open, “We knew for days that this was a very possible but that fact we’re doing this and I am going to be the first alien this species sees it is just” as she tried to hold back tears when she turned around one last time to see her crew who were all smiling and gave her a thumbs up in return. 

”Disengaging lock” the VI said as the hatch began to open and Lidayna slowly walked out into the night of a new world.  
-

6:25 PM  
The door swung open with the silhouette of a humanoid type alien slowly walked down the ramp. Going against the advice of his military escort Amul began to walk towards the ship.

Walking a little closer he began to make out alien with the alien, she seemed very humanoid minus the purplish skin tone and what seemed like Tentacles on her head, unlike her however he noticed that the four aliens behind her were very much different.

Two of them looked like they belong to the same species with a bony exoskeleton with mandibles near their mouth along with talons on their hands.

The other two aliens were polar opposites. In the front was a skinny red and white amphibious creature in which Amul noted looked like was studying the surrounding area with his eye movement and inaudible muttering.

Behind him a bulky alien with spikes on its chin along with scales along the ridge of his head. Amul also a shotgun he was carrying implying he was one of the bodyguards for them which he could not blame them considering UN peacekeeping forces surrounded the area.

“My name is Amul Shaskir representing the United Nations Interstellar Bureau and we welcome to our planet. “At least he’s friendly” Garrus whispered towards Drack. “We’ll see about that, need more than mere words to actually be certain on their “peaceful” intentions. Drack grunted. “Drack we’re the aliens on this planet, we need to be the ones assuring that we are the peaceful party, not the other way around” Garrus responded. “Will you two shut the hell up” Vetra told Garrus and Drack pointing to Lidayna trying to talk with the alien. 

“We represent the Citadel Council on a first contact mission, we come in peace and want to welcome you to the galactic community.”

Amul and Lidayna continued to talk to for nearly an hour discussing a wide variety of things from how each others governments work, human culture and most importantly “quirks.” Both Amul and Lidayna decided it was best that the anxious people of Earth got see these new aliens and soon after that the entire world got to hear and see the aliens that landed in Vancouver BC that night and from this night forward a new chapter of human history was born.  
-  
Over the next couple weeks Earth along with the wider galactic community was still adapting to their new neighbors. Once considered a mere side project of the United Nations, the United Nations Interstellar Bureau overnight became the most influential political body on Earth. Seeing this, the nations of the UN rushed to ratify a new UN Charter which among the notable changes includes:

· Equal distribution of technology discovered on Mars to the nations of Earth.  
· The United Nations Interstellar Bureau will directly govern on the behalf of Earth to the other races on the galaxy as well as governing body for all future colonies outside of the Sol System. The nations of Earth will elect a parliament to UNIB that will then select a Prime Minister and Ambassador that will negotiate on the behalf of Earth.  
.  
· Current UN members will be expected to contribute to the funding to the fleet and defense of UNIB. In Exchange UNIB and future Colonies will pay taxes to Earth.

The fascination with aliens spread like wildfire across the world. First contact dominated the conversation of everyday life it seemed, the news cycle had nonstop coverage of the aftermath of what happened in Vancouver, with fierce debate on the role of humanity in the galaxy with some saying that Earth should not get involved in what we don’t fully understand while others argued that we should embrace the unknown and be heavily involved in galactic politics.

A permanent Citadel science crew remained in Vancouver to continue their the studies and almost immediately became massive celebrities. When a Salarian called Mordin Solus took his first TV interview it became the most watched event in human history with over 90% of people with access to television across the world watching in awe of every word coming out his mouth.

Mordin himself was not used to all this public attention that he and his work was receiving, in the Salarian Special Task group he was trained in the art of espionage and usually the public never knew of his scientific studies unless they were released in a science journal afterwards on the extranet.

Despite all of this however he was excited, humanity was such a unique and complicated species to study that Mordin reveled in undertaking this challenge, and in the back of his head this rekindled the passion of science he once had, that goal he always strived for, to be the best biologist in the galaxy. A few years back in STG his participation in modifying the “Genophage” made him question why he became a scientist and was he actually helping or hurting people with his science. His passion for science was tamed as he asked himselves these question and he did not know if he should continue with his works. Since being assigned to this mission however the passion for science had returned, for the first time in years he felt like he was doing something positive for the galaxy.

Intergalactic politics were flipped on its head when news of first contact was confirmed by the Citadel Council. The major Council races the Asari, Salarians, and Turians began preliminary negotiations with Earth on the issue of trade, defense, technology sharing, and the integration of Humanity within the Citadel.

Despite little being officially signed due to the political reforms being in progress at UNIB, the initially talks were seen as an overwhelming success with the announcement of the Destiny Ascension and the Councilors of the Citadel taking a official visit of Earth sometime in December.

Though access to and from Earth was extremely limited, videos from Earth flooded the extranet. From Omega to the home worlds of all the advance races in the galaxy people watched everything they could find regarding Earth and more specifically the “Pro Hero scene.

Videos of pro heroes was a massive hit in the galaxy, watching these superpowered humans fighting villains in grand brawls in the city streets of Earth seemed like a movie except that it was real. While the natural powers of these humans impressed most everyone, concerns about these powers were raised, particularly at C-Sec. After a rebroadcast of what was called the UA Sports Festival, a tournament that took place among high school students at the prestigious hero school of UA was aired, the head of Citadel Security Executor Pallin stated in an interview with Citadel News Network:

“If one teenager has the potential to blow up entire city streets, it is something that needs to be addressed when planning long term human integration in our society.”

Others however saw the potential in Humanity in roles such a C-Sec, with a handful going as far to say in the future there is even Spectre considerations to be made.

Not everything was well however. With the systems now known as Arcturus, Exodus, Shanxi and Sol being granted to UNIB by the Citadel Council, the Batarian Hegemony cancelled the upcoming peace summit with the Council, arguing that those systems were close to Batarian space and therefore they have a rightful claim to those systems.

The military escalation was almost instantaneous and the day the summit was cancelled they announced plans to double their dreadnought production, with raids on trade ships in the Traverse rising significantly in the weeks after first contact. Coupled with Hegemony aligned Blue Suns grabbing power in the lawless Terminus Systems, total war seemed inevitable and the new race was going to be caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to SpaceBattles.com users Deatstroke and MagnumForce for helping immensely with this story. I can't give a definite answer to when Chapter Five will come out but I will try to get it released as soon as possible =)


	6. Update

This is not an actual chapter, just a update on  
the status of the series. This story has not been absorbed and I do want to continue updating  
this story, however the hectiness of my life has been preventing me from focusing on my writing and when I do have the chance to write I have struggled to get what I want written in a way that I can feel proud of releasing.

I have come to the conclusion that I need a copy writer to help this story continue to be updated, if you are a fan of both Mass Effect and My Hero Academia and are interested feel free to send a PM and we can share ideas going forward. 

Also I would like to thank everyone who bookmarked and left kudos on the story, as this being the fist story I released publicly it is heartwarming to see people enjoy my work so thank you very much! =)


End file.
